I Will Always Love You The Most
by LoveIsLoveandBrittanaIsEndGame
Summary: Naya and Heather film the last bit of The Break Up when there characters Break Up. One Shot - HeYa


**I Will Always Love You The Most**

**A/N: I decided to write this because that break up scene was not acceptable. Not one bit. How dare they! Anyways this is a one shot and this is how I feel after they had shot this scene.**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! This is all made up! **

**The Break Up **

Tensions were rising and tears were falling. I didn't know what it was but this was not okay. We never knew this was going to happen until we had gotten our scripts for the scene. I was so angry and frustrated that they had to do this to Santana and Brittany. They have only been together for a year. And I don't mean when hooking up together. I meant actually dating together. The fans had wanted this so much and now they are all going to heartbroken. Some fans will be sad and some will hate Ryan for breaking them up. This was the last scene for the day and me and Heather were crying like babies.

"You know I will always love you the most." I had said that in my Santana voice when Heather wiped her tears away. We had that one peck on the lips and pulled into each other for a hug when Heather had said. "I love you too."

We both kept crying after the scene had ended and we kept hugging each other.

"Alright ladies that's a wrap for today. You guys had me in tears. Also you both are done for the day. See you both tomorrow."

And with that we both had gone to our trailers to fix our makeup and hairs.We were silent and when there was time I needed to talk to Heather. To see if she was okay.

"Hey Hemo you okay?"

She nodded and looked away. I knew she wasn't but I accepted on her actions and sat on the couch.

"Come on Heather. I know you're not okay. Come sit down and tell me what's wrong"

With that she had come and cuddled with me. I started rubbing her back when I heard a slight sigh coming from her and then a slight cry as well.

"Honey what's wrong? Why are you crying? After that scene I didn't even know you still had tears left in you."

"I'm sorry. I just. I wish they didn't break them up. I mean they just got together and now they broke them up. I mean that's just shit! They can't do that."

"Honey I think they can. I mean you heard Brad's interview. They break up and then sooner or later they will get back together. Don't forget that Santana still loves Brittany no matter what happens."

She buried her head even more into my neck and just took a deep breath. This was how you should say peaceful.

"I guess you're right. I'm just overreacting. I'm sorry."

"Heather. There is nothing to be sorry for. How about we go somewhere today since we have the rest of the day off. How does that sound?"

She nodded and got up very quickly. And before I knew it I was out of the trailer and into her car very fast. We had driven for two straight hours and I had no idea where we were going.

"Heather where are we going?"

"Oh just hush and just enjoy the ride will ya Rivera."

I had a slight giggle coming from my mouth. I was so tired from all the crying today that I felt like closing my eyes. It had been at least another hour and I was waken up to crying. When I rubbed my temples I had seen Heather crying and I didn't know what was up with her and crying today? And I guess we had pulled over because I had no idea where we were? I knew we were somewhere in California. But I didn't know where.

"Heather honey why are you crying?"

"I. I'm sorry. I just I don't know why I'm crying."

"Does it still have to do with today's scene?"

When she shook her head I knew she was telling the truth. But I needed to know what was wrong.

"Heather can you tell me why your crying?"

"I broke up with Taylor."

I did not see that one coming.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"It just didn't work out. I told him I was in love with someone else and he understood and we are still friends and everything."

"Okay who is this lucky guy Hemo?"

She looked at me and I felt like crying with her. And before I could say anything else I felt her soft lips on mine. I was a little shocked and I didn't know what to do. So I kissed back and we had made out for like I don't know how long. When we pulled back our foreheads had touched and our eyes were still closed. When she cupped my cheeks I was starring into her piercing blue eyes.

"Naya. I'm in love with you. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

And with that the tears had fallen down my face. I was happy she said that because I have been in love with her since day one. And now I had known that she felt the same way.

"I love you too Heather. From the moment I met you."

We both had smiled and we kissed each other again. I knew this was the start of something special. Santana and Brittany were going to get back together and me and Heather were now together. This was the best day ever even though we had lots of tears falling. I know knew where I wanted to be. And that was be with Heather for the rest… Of my life.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this one shot story. I think that Ryan Murphy is going to put them back together because Brittana is ENDGAME! Anyways let me know what you think of it! **


End file.
